


To Love Ru'd Kitsune

by Kyuubi16



Category: Naruto, To Love-Ru
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Crossover, Crossover romance, Doggy Style, F/M, Harem, Het, Heterosexuality, Missionary Position, Multi, Reverse Cowgirl, Romance, Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: After the events of his first life and observing so many worlds, Naruto decided to settle down on a planet and to live a normal life. And with that things continued its monotonous cycle Until a pink haired comes crashing into his bath tub. Now he finds himself dealing with assassins, the latest rumors about himself and managing his harem.





	To Love Ru'd Kitsune

To Love Ru'd Kitsune

0

Naruto x Lala x Harem?

00000000000

Author's Note

000000000

It was my desire to completely reboot and fix up this story. As there were parts that were rather embarrassing to read. As always while I do keep the humor, I wish to make certain portions more realistic or to add more depth over all. Like taking certain portions of To Love Ru and playing it straight instead of for bad/generic humor.

With that I hope you guys enjoy the new version of this story.

000000000000

STORY START

00000000000

Another Morning. Another day. Waking up with a yawn, he stretched as he got out of his bed. His room was decorated with decent furnishing. A Bed, a dresser that contained his clothes, a desk with a desktop computer. He also had a large TV and stand on the side with a closest.

It was a simple two-bedroom apartment with two bedrooms, one regular and a master bedroom, same deal with the bathrooms, and a kitchen which was all the occupants really needed. He got dressed in the school uniform, plain khaki colored pants and uniform dress jacket over a white t-shirt.

Quickly fixing up a light breakfast of bagels with cream cheese Naruto grabbed his school bag before leaving his house.

He made his way down the path, no stranger to the stairs or whispers that accompanied his stroll. He was no stranger to them. The words 'gaijin' or 'delinquent' were thrown around a lot because of his appearance.

It was a cultural act for criminals, especially young delinquents to dye their hair blond as an act of defiance hence why he had something of a bad reputation among those who didn't know him. While he would have liked that people got to know him before judging him, he was long passed the stage where he cared about the approval of people he didn't know.

It didn't help that the blue eyed student was rather built for his age, not to mention all the fights he had gotten into with gang members over the years. Other rumors that followed as well did not help his moral standing.

The sensation of someone crashing into him and a yelp stirred him from his thoughts.

An orange haired boy wearing the same uniform crashed into Naruto who managed to stand his ground.

"Seriously Rito-san, how your family hasn't gone broke from medical bills or with your luck harassment lawsuits I'll never know."

"Ahaha…" The boy smiled weakly as he ran a hand through his hair, "I was in a hurry since I overslept. I guess I didn't tie my laces very well."

"You really need to invest in an alarm." Rito Yuuki merely laughed weakly in response. Naruto was one of the only two people that Rito could call a friend. "Let's hurry up and get to school. I don't need Kotegawa-san riding my ass about being late."

* * *

"Uzumaki-san your actions yesterday have once again hurt the morality of this school!" Yui Kotegawa crossed her arms and glared at the blonde haired student.

The head of the school disciplinary committee was far stricter than any individual in the school. She was glaring at the blond with her dark brown eyes of hers with her usual authorative face. Her long lustrous black hair and amazing figure made her a desire of many of the school boys, only being put off because of her attitude and hatred of all things perverted.

"I didn't start that fight. Those jerks were picking on some middle school girls. I had to do something." He countered.

The Blood wolves were a new rising gang in the city, a violent one at that. They were attacking citizens young and old, causing property damage, and were responsible for several cases of burglary and grand theft auto.

"While I admit your cause was noble, the appropriate response would have been to call the authorities or at least get yourself and the girls out of there."

A cheeky grin formed on Naruto's face. "Aaw. I didn't know you cared that much about my safety Yui-chan?"

The girl found herself stammering. "T-That is Kotegawa-san, I did not give you permission to refer to me so familiarly." She was able to recollect herself. "Just know that I will be keeping an eye on you and anymore of your delinquency." She finished before skulking off to her next class.

* * *

"With that expression on your face Kotegawa-san must have lectured you again huh?"

Kenichi Saruyama, best friend of Yuuki Rito was an average built boy with s black eyes and black spiky back hair, most of which is pointing back. His name suited him as he was a lecherous boy with no luck when it came to the fairer sex.

Naruto's only reply was a grunt. Because of both his appearance and intimidating stature most people avoided him. As one would expect their meeting came down to Naruto saving their asses from a beaten when Saruyama's perverted nature and Rito's infamous clumsiness had them run afoul of some gangster's girlfriends.

The blond finally decided to speak. "Well I can't break the cycle after all. Day starts get chewed out by Yui-chan for shamelessness. Day continues, Risa-chan shows up and adds fuel to the fire."

"What's this? I believe I hear my name." A flirty tone spoke up.

Naruto turned to see Risa, along with Haruna and Mio. If there was a way one would subscribe Risa, it was fun-loving, mischievous and perverted. Friends from childhood Naruto knew the dirty blond hair girl a long time. Mischief danced in those dark brown eyes of hers. With her teasing attitude and curvaceous body she often found herself in trouble when it came to keeping boys at bay.

That of course would leave to him saving her and then she would swoon and tease him about being a knight and shining armor and as a princess she should rewards him.

He never took her offers or teasing seriously, since her behavior strongly indicated that she might actually be a lesbian considering just how more physically affectionate she was with girls. Like the boys they also had a uniform, except theirs were sleeveless showing off more of the white undershirt underneath and had a rather really short checkered pattern green and tan skirt for their outfits and knee high socks.

Then there was Mio, part time waitress of the maid café and another one of their friends. She had been the newest addition of their little group, having met Risa a few years ago. At first Naruto thought she was a shy and sweet girl, with her two pig tails hair style and glasses and warm brown eyes. The dark haired girl proved him wrong when it turns out she was almost perverted as Risa. Thankfully she never really teased him like Risa does.

Finally there was Sairenji Haruna, the normal one of their group. Having blue hair and purple eyes, she was quite popular with a cute complexion which most boys seemed to like. She always wore a red vertical hair clip on the left of her head. She was also the object of Rito's affections and Naruto's unofficial little sister. Out of everyone he had known her the longest with the exception for Risa and unlike most of the boys of the school he was never interested in her romantically. She had the whole I'm adorable protect me Onii-san aura around her.

"Just lamenting my terrible luck. Surely you're here to further my torment."

"You know you love me." Risa stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"Love is such a strong word. I think tolerate is a better term?" Naruto remarked.

"You jerk!" Risa pouted sadly. "This maiden cares for you deeply and you break her heart. To think all those times you took advantage of me."

"I did no such thing!" Naruto exclaimed. He soon became aware of the looks of shame and disgust some of the other students were throwing in his direction. As if he was the bad guy. In of course there were the looks of jealousy as well.

 _'Idiots, as if it isn't well know we've known each other for years.'_ One of the few things Naruto didn't genuinely like about this world was that the sheep mentality was far worse than it ever was in his home world. Maybe this is why Hagoromo only spend short periods among the locals instead of living a life among them to come and understand the people. Then again, if he hadn't he wouldn't have met these people at this table who he was able to call friends. As he as it would have been to show up in an older form, it would have been far too inconvenient to have to explain his lack of knowledge of many things. The technology he could have handled, the lack of history, currency use, and the rest of that would have been a pain in the ass.

He already had to deal with the monotony of not having to deal with crazy adventures anymore so no point of compounding the issues.

"Those meals were gifts. You said so yourself." Naruto argued as Risa went on with her fake tearful expression. She was too damn good at it.

"If you apologize…with a kiss…I might be able to forgive you." She said, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she leaned forward.

"Meh, I'm already known as a delinquent, being a scumbag isn't that much of a stretch," He said, leaning back causing Risa to fall over his lap.

"Oh my Naruto-kun. Was this your plan all along? To get me over your lap so you can pun-ish me." She said with a suggestive shake of her rear end.

The expressions around the table were classic at this sort of thing. Mio and Saruyama were giggling perversely, writing down everything they were seeing. Making Naruto regret suggesting to those two an outlet for their perverted tendencies. He felt like this was his punishment for unleashing two mini-Jiraiyas in the works unto the world. Rirto and Haruna on the other were of course flustered by what was happening. It'd be cute if the two weren't so damn innocent they were often useless for help, not to mention the fact they danced around each other was starting to get annoying.

"I've been such a baaaad girl!" she mewled.

"Get off me Risa-chan." He dead panned as he snaked his arm around her waist and dragged her up.

"Yes! My body is ready!"

Naruto's cheeks heated up, doing his best not to show Risa got to him. "I'll see you all later." He left, deciding to quickly head to the nearest restaurant to grab lunch and be back before the bell.

"Ah…" Risa watched him walk away. "Whoops might have went a _little_ overboard."

The rest of the group gave her a deadpan look.

"Ahaha…" Risa stuck her tongue out and tapped her head.

* * *

Naruto was halfway down the hall before the sound of Risa's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I…sorry about that." Risa rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Its fine, I wasn't really that annoyed with you." He said as Risa ran up and grabbed onto his arm.

"If we hurry and run, we could grab something to eat nearby." She suggested as she began to lead Naruto down the hall.

"What? No Risa Special today?" He asked as she shook her head.

"With your appetite you're going to eat my family out of house and home. "

"Hhm I don't know. You keep preparing food like that I'd might take you home and never let you go." Naruto smiled at her. Risa nearly tripped, forcing him to catch her.

"Ah…" Risa blushed red, "Naruto-baka," she playfully added, "I'm the one around here that does the teasing. Not the other way around."

"Well its only fair Risa-chan. I might get tired of promises and act on it." He teased her.

A blissful sigh escaped her lips. "Promises…promises."

* * *

Naruto made his way home. Another day of school. Another day of the usual antics. He entered the apartment and the smell of food filled his nose.

"Hey Yoko-Nee-chan," Naruto smiled, greeting his room mate.

"Afternoon Ototou." Yomako greeted him. A woman with red hair, amber eyes, a large bust and an extremely curvy figure she was one of the most popular teachers at the school, among both students and administration alike. She was dressed in her usual black heels, along with knee high stockings, long maroon skirt and striped pink top with white sleeves. Hell the only competition she had in the looks apartment was the school nurse Ryoko Mikado. "The usual?"

"Yeah, Yui-chan chewed me out and Risa-chan being her usual safe. "

"Well dinner will be ready in a bit." She told him as she went back into the kitchen to finish preparing their meal.

"I'll be in the bath then."

* * *

Enjoying the warm water the blond closed his eyes and simply let the liquid do its work. He had practically fallen asleep when something, heavy fell in the top splashing him and knocking him under the water.

Jolting up and heaving, water splashed outside the tub as he tried to collect his thoughts, throwing his hand out grabbing onto something soft and warm. He squeezed experimentally and received a soft moan.

"What the hell!" His mind quickly filtered through all the women he knew and not even Risa would be this bold. At least he wouldn't think so.

"You alright up there Ototou?" Yomako's voice carried out from the kitchen.

Naruto didn't answer, finally getting a good look at the intruder. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had long pink bubble gum pink hair and a curvaceous figure with large full breasts and defined hips with emerald green eyes.

"Hi!" the pinkette smiled at him. The energy and perkiness of her had put the blond at ease.

"Hello." He responded, unsure how to react to this. Her cuteness had stunned him. "You're strong right?"

"Yes," he answered uncertainly.

"Could you protect me?" The girl grabbed Naruto's hand with a pleading expression.

"Well I guess, but maybe you want to get dressed first and explain to me who you are and why you appeared in my bath?"

"I can certainly try," Naruto nodded, "but first maybe we

"Okay," the girl beamed.

Naruto opened the door and let the girl out first before looking around. The window was shut and there was no way his mother would have let a naked girl into the bath, even if she would the door was bolted on his side. Where the hell had she come from?

Naruto stepped outside just in tone to see a dumbstruck Yomako. She turned to her little brother. He had managed to sneak in a very attractive and very foreign looking girl. In this kind of situation she was supposed to be the adult. Send the girl home and chide her little brother, but Yomako wasn't what one would call the most responsible of adults. At the very least maybe he'll find net a girlfriend and be a bit livelier. "We're talking about this later." She told him, her tone leaving no room for argument. "Be sure to use protection." She added before closing the door and giving Naruto no time to say anything.

Grabbing a towel for her to wear Naruto led the pretty girl to his room.

"Nice room," the girl smiled.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and the woman you saw is my older sister by adoption, Yomako Littner. Anyway what's your name?"

"Lala Deviluke," Lala smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lala-san, so... How'd you end up in my bath?"

"I teleported!" The girl clapped her hands, causing a pleasant bounce in her breasts.

"Teleported?" Naruto blinked. Oh wow, it had been years since he met someone else with powers.

"Yup," the girl looked proud. "I used Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun, it's my own invention."

"Wait... You've built a teleportation device? Where are you from?" He asked. Was she an inhabitant from one of the worlds he had encountered? His interest was suddenly peaked. At the very least this explained how she managed to get the drop on him.

"I'm from another planet," Lala smiled.

"Aah I thought so." He nodded and took notice of the girl's tail. Huh an alien race that was mostly human. Rather interested.

He was interrupted by a smash as a strange flying creature smashed through his window.

 **"Lala-Sama!"** The small creature called.

"Peke!" Lala cheered. "You're alright."

 **"I am fine Lala-sama. Please you must get dressed. This planet is too cold for you to be exposing so much skin!"** The being known as Peke transformed until it was a skin tight outfit covering her body.

"Another one of your inventions?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Lala beamed at the blonde, "This is Peke, and she is my clothing robot and good friend. Peke this is Uzumaki Naruto."

 **"Hello,"** a voice came from the hair clip.

"Hey," Naruto glanced at his window, "Great, now I have to get this fixed."

Suddenly what was left of his window disappeared as two suited thugs in black suits smashed through it.

Both of them were tan, one with blonde hair, a long scar over his left eye which were golden and glowed behind the sunglasses and the others had black hair.

"We are here for you Lala-Sama. Please surrender and there is no need for any more drama." The blond haired one spoke.

"I won't go with you!" Lala crossed her arms.

"We are authorized to use force if you resist." The dark haired one threatened.

"She's made it clear she doesn't want to go with you two." Naruto stepped between the girl and the suited men.

"And what makes you think a primitive life form such as yourself is a threat?"

"Primitive? Funny, you don't know me yet you judge me as if I was a regular inhabitant of this world. I'm going to enjoy this."

Before the two bodyguards could respond Naruto rushed them. He swung a punch at one of the thugs who was sent crashing through the wall and down the street.

"M-Maul!" the black haired one shouted to his partner as utter shocked coursed through him. "What are you?"

"Damn, I was hoping you guys were going to be a little tougher than this." Disappointment flashed in Naruto's eyes. "You're as much fun to fight as the common thugs in this area."

"Do not put us in the same league as a human." The thug head butted and stumbled back, clutching the fresh bruise on his head.

A kick sent the other thug flying out of the house. "Well that was interesting for a bit." Suddenly Naruto felt a chill and realized, he hadn't any clothes on. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Well that was awkward. He hurriedly got dressed.

"Come on, we're getting out here." He said grabbing Lala's hand and began leading her out of the house.

"What was all that no…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Yomako shrieked, upon seeing damages to the apartment.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER, LOVE YOU NEE-CHAN BYE!" Naruto shouted as he leaded Lala out of the house.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Lala asked as Naruto led her away from his house. She was a bit stunned to see someone handle a Deviluke so easily.

"I'm fine."

"Why are you trying so hard to help me?" Lala asked.

"I don't need a reason to help someone in trouble." Naruto smiled at her. "I know we just met, but how can I stand by when someone is in trouble?"

"I see..." Lala stared at Naruto's back as they continued to run. "Where are we going?"

"Well at this time of night this park doesn't have many people. We can stop here and catch our breath for a moment." He explained as they came to a stop.

A smile formed on Lala's face. This kind person was so different from the men she usually dealt with. She couldn't remember the last time she met one who wasn't trying to marry her for the status they could achieve to do so.

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on or what?''

Lala sighed and then spilled everything. "The truth is, I ran away from home. Those two men you fought are members of the guard belonging to our planet's greatest general." She made her arrow shaped tail prominent. "I am Lala Satalin Deviluke of the Devilukes."

"Right, you did mention you were from another planet earlier." He responded with a nod. "So why would your father send members of his forces and not come for you himself or is that part of the issue?"

"The thing is, my father is a rather busy individual. He's essentially the emperor of this galaxy and is a rather stubborn man. He wants heirs and all he cares about is strength, leadership, and what they could provide for the empire. None of the ones he arranged me with understand me at all. Either they leer out me or go on and on about themselves. None of them are in the least bit interesting either. I don't know what daddy is thinking trying letting them try and court me." she ended with a childish pout.

"I can't really say its my place to comment on an alien's culture or custom. On one hand I do want to say is wrong, but at the same time I believe you should have a choice on being with who you want. On the other hand I can't fault traditions that others are raised on. I'm not agreeing with your father, but he may be doing what he think is best for you. Regardless of what I have to say I think the best choice of action is to at least give it a try and talk it out with your father one last time before doing anything drastic."

"I don't know how you managed to pull the trick you did Earthling but I assure you it won't happen again." The blond haired thug goon said.

"Return Lala-sama to us or suffer the consequences." the one with the slicked back hair threatened.

"I got a better idea." Naruto remarked and with a stamp of his foot the two men were suddenly pulled into the earth. They were buried up to their necks in dirt. "I can't stand by and not help someone who is in a miserable situation. Tell your superior that Lala-san is with me now. I will not stand by and let someone who I consider a friend be hurt. So they can send whoever they won't, but no one will lay a finger on Lala-san if I have anything to say about it." With that he jammed his foot into the ground and pelting the two men into the river.

Well that took care of them it was safe to go home. Somewhat.

"You do realize the only reason I'm not calling the military is because I don't feel like 'disappearing' you know that right?" Yomako found herself torn between many emotions. Shock for one. You don't meet an alien every day. Then there was anger at the damage done to their apartment, which meant a drop in her savings. Pity, because well, she wasn't heartless that she would condemn a girl so young to a loveless marriage. She was mainly pissed about the damages though. "She can stay, but she's your responsibility." She was not drunk enough to deal with anything like this…yet.

"Hai," he wanted to argue that she wasn't just some pet, but considering how many cans of Yebisu were piling up on the counter he didn't want to press his luck. "Come on, let's go find you some things to sleep in." He said, leading the pinkette upstairs.

* * *

The following morning Naruto woke up a bit grumpy. Sleeping on the floor, couldn't remember the last time he did that. "Morning La…" he turned to his bed to see it was already gone. She left?

He found himself a bit disappointed that the pinkette was already gone, but he supposed he understood the rationale of not wanting to cause any trouble for him by being there.

Checking for Yomako it looked like she was already gone as well. Making a quick bite to eat he was already on his way to school. _'I hope she'll be okay. I wish there was something more I could have done.'_

''Ohayo Naruto-kun!'' The greeting had stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see none other than Lala. ''I'm glad I found you!"' She shouted jumping into his arms.

''L-Lala-san what's going on? I thought you left. Where were you?" he said as he sharply inhaled. Damn she had a strong grip.

"I was going to leave, but then I remembered what you said and I changed my mind. Naruto-san is so nice and understanding I couldn't just up and leave him."

Naruto let out a content sight. "Lala-san, do you mind going back to my apartment and waiting for me? We can talk more about this later, but right now I really need to leave."

"Okay," she beamed with that bubbly smile of hers. "I'll see you soon Naruto." she said as she happily took off to the sky. She soon landed back at Naruto's place and began getting to work.

 **''Lala-sama are you really going to marry that Earthling?''** a concerned Peke asked as Lala was fast at work using hammer space technology to store her lab. With Lala as the first princess of Deviluke that reigned over the galaxy if she were to marry an earthling he would essentially become the king.

''That's right Peke my mind is made up.'' the determined Pinkette said.

On the outskirts of town stood a rather tall and handsome young man with long flowing silver hair wearing armor one would expect a Cos-player to wear.

 _'This ball of dirt is more far more underdeveloped then what I heard_.'' the man mused to himself as he took out a device of sorts. _''Reports indicate that Lala-Sama is here so I'll as her to return at once even If I have to force her.''_ the man concluded as he followed the directions of the report.

Naruto meanwhile was still in the school and trying to figure out what to do about his newest situation. ''U-Uzumaki-san." A boy stammered calling out to him.

Naruto sighed and looked up, causing the student to flinch. "I'm not going to hurt anyone. What is that you want?" He didn't mean to be so short with the freshman, but he was getting really tired of people fearing him.

"T-T-There's this pretty girl is looking for you!" The random student shouted before running off.

In the hallway Lala was causing quite the commotion among the various students who were whispering amongst themselves and gazing at her body.

''What is that?'' one of the female students asked another.

''A Cos-play outfit?'' one otaku looking boy asked the other.

''A bit crazy.''

"Did you see that Gaijin's hair color?"

"She has boobs like Kotegawa-san."

''Who cares?''

''She's smoking hot!'' Were the various questions and statements from students male and female alike.

 _'What in the world is everyone going on about_?" he wonder as he went over to where the Drama Club classroom was. The halls were cluttered with students of all classes from freshman to seniors alike. "Move!" The crowd practically parted as he finally saw what had everyone's interested. "Lala!" He blurted out before he could stop himself. He shouted at the girl getting her attention.

''Naruto I found you!'' She shouted happily. ''I brought you this!'' She said holding up a bag. "Yomako-san bought some and thought you would like to have it as lunch."

His nose twitched. Kaminari-okoshi. He could smell the ginger of those tasty treats.

''Hey Uzumaki what's your relationship to the hot chick!'' one lanky looking boy asked as another, much shorter one popped up to hound him.

''Yeah how do you know her?'' the short boy asked.

Incensed he retorted. "Who are you to demand…" his indigent reply was cut off by a cheerful reply from the Pinkette.

''I'm Naruto's Wife!'' She interrupted the blond, latching onto his arm and looking at him adoringly.

''Get him!'' one Idiot said as they charged forward. First and Last mistake of the day.

''Naruto why did they attack you?'' She asked as they walked away from the bruise and beaten bodies. After the first few dozen went down the rest of them chose to wisely retreated. Naruto cursed himself for the impulse as not only did he fuck up his reputation even more, Yui would be giving him quite the earful later.

''Because they're a bunch of lustful idiots." The generation of teenagers on this planet lacked impulse control.

* * *

After school let out Naruto led the energetic pinkette to the outskirts of town away from prying eyes so they can talk.

''Hey Naruto why did you want to talk out here?'' Lala asked, going on to suggest they do other fun things until he interrupted her.

''Because I don't have time for these distractions.'' he paused and let out and exhale and tried to find the words. ''Look, whatever silly little game you got in your head it has to stop as I really don't know you so if you're looking for some goofball to fall in love with you in first sight then you won't find it here.'' Naruto was expecting for the girl to look crestfallen and maybe even cry but what occurred next threw him off.

''That's okay! I can live with that!'' she said with a cheerful smile as Naruto face palmed.

 **''Lala-sama.''** Peke whispered to the girl gaining her attention.

''What?''

**''I think I know what you're trying to do, Lala-sama.'**

''Hey!'' Lala shuffled away from Naruto slightly. ''What are you saying, Peke!?''

''Are you even listening to what I'm saying?'' He may have agreed to helping her, but he wasn't going to become someone's patsy.

''Anyway, please be good to me, Naruto.'' she replied, apparently not paying a heed to any of his words.

"Step away from Lala-sama human!"An unfamiliar voice ordered.

Naruto paused and turned to face the source of the noise. There was a guy wearing strange demonic style armor and red cape. He had greyish hair and blue eyes. He was tall, muscular upper body with a thin lower body, and scorpion like in appearance and in his hands he carried a big green energy sword.

''Lala-sama, come back with me to Planet Deviluke at once!''

"I refuse to go back!" An expression of defiance formed on her face. "I won't go back! I have a reason not to!''

''What is your reason?''

''I...I fell in love with this guy right here, Naruto!'' Her expression soften as she looked to Naruto. "This is the man I wish to marry. I want to live on Earth with him."

The silver haired man began stroking his chin. ''I see, so that's how it is. I was wondering about it when I heard the report from my men."

''Now that you know, go back and tell daddy that I'll never go back, nor will I meet any future husband candidates!''

''No. It's not that simple.'' he countered and folded his arms as he continued on with his discussion. ''I have been ordered by the king to bring you back. I wouldn't be able to face the king if I go home after approving the marriage of a suspicious earthling and Lala-sama.''

"This might prove interesting."

"Naruto don't…"Lala shook her head. "He might not look like much but he is one of my home planets greatest warriors. Please..." Lala tried to stop Naruto.

"Don't be quick to sell me short Lala-san," Naruto smiled. "I already decided to help you and I don't abandon those in need. No matter the situation I stand by my friends." Naruto stepped further into the park and readied himself.

"I don't know whether to commend you for being brave or foolish." The knight replied.

''I feel as if I should introduce myself. Uzumaki Naruto."

Zastin chuckle,''I see you have some measure of etiquette earthling. I am Zastin of Deviluke, captain of the royal guard and general of the Deviluke army. Now prepare to taste my blade.''

Naruto didn't say anything but charged forward, ignoring Lala's cries.

The knight's sword became a glowed and in a single lightning fast strike Naruto was sent flying, his shirt burned to ashes as he landed on the ground.

"Foolish it is." He said preparing to sheathe his sword again only for Naruto to begin getting up. 'Impossible. After that blow he should be out for a day.'

Naruto threw his head back and chuckled for a few seconds. Bringing his head forward he began to grin. "That actually hurt." He said, to the knight's shock showed no damage to the blond's body. "Its been years since I fought a strong one. This is going to be good."

"I am the greatest swordsman on my home planet. Surrender and I will show you mercy!"

"Sorry, I'm too stubborn to surrender." He disappeared from sight. He reappeared, driving the heel of his foot in Zastin's torso forcing him back. He dropped as once more the knight swung his sword, the edge shaving off a few hairs. Naruto leaved back as he weaved and dodged in between several lightning fast strikes before leaping over and landing on one of the park structures.

"That speed and strength. What are you? The humans of this underdeveloped rock lack this kind of power?"

Naruto took a seat on the bars. "I didn't lie, I am human, but looks like there are realms your oh so developed species must be unaware of. There are many human settlements with common ancestry that stretch back through the years. The Universe is far bigger than most of us can comprehend after all." He leaped off over the edge of the bars. "If you keep holding back this won't be interesting." The blond said as he began to generate chakra, the power rolling off him causing the ground beneath him to splinter and began to cave in.

"What power is this?!" The knight blinked, "A level of power like this is like Gid-sama!"

The Naruto in front of Zastin multiplied into multiple ones and began swarming Zastin.

''What matter of trickery is this?'' he demanded as he swung his blade with utter grace and slashing whatever clones got close with ease.

''Here we go!'' twin voices shouted behind him. Zastin spun and got twin punches from two Narutos as he was sent flying back. "U!"

''Za-ma-ki!'' three clones slid into position under him and with kicks launch him into the air. The original Naruto crouched on the ground and he leaped in the air above Zastin with his right arm brought back and a Rasengan formed in hand. ''Rasengan Rendan!'' the orb rammed into Zastin's armor, a crack forming as the silver haired general was sent crashing into the ground forming a crater.

With that Naruto dropped down to the crater with other ease. ''Y-You...what are you?'' Zastin asked as he stood up and dust himself off to Naruto's surprise. Apparently his title wasn't an informed ability as most people he fought for the first time did not shake off his Rasengan with such ease.

''What you see is what you get. Just a guy wanting to live his life and protect his precious people.'' he said as he sat back and sighed and looked towards the sky. 'I'll admit, Lala is cute and I don't know her, but I can't stand by when someone is in trouble and needs my help. A kind hearted girl like her shouldn't be forced into a loveless marriage. Who knows, I might be making the biggest mistake of my life, but something tells me I would regret it even more if I don't help her.'' he said as something reflected in Lala's eyes.

''Naruto...'' her face went flush. ''I'm happy, even if you don't love me you understand my feelings very well...'' she turned to Zastin.''Like Naruto said, I want to live a life on my own. There are a lot of things I want to do and I want to decide my own future husband on my own, too...that's what I was thinking. I tried to use the fact I had to be married as an excuse so I wouldn't have to go back, but now I know...I think I really can...no I want to marry Uzumaki Naruto.''

''It is my duty to follow King Deviluke's orders...thus I was oblivious as to know Lala-sama feels...or rather, I knew but I tried to not think about it. But now that you pointed that out...I admit my loss.'' he began walking away. ''I don't know if the countless husband candidates from place all over the universes will agree with it, but I will report to King Deviluke myself...that we can entrust Lala-sama to you! You who can truly understand Lala-sama's feelings.''

''Yay!'' Lala cheered and glomped Naruto.

"Well at the very least if that doesn't work, maybe I can reason with him."

A doubtful look came over Lala's face. "Well my papa…uuuggh…" Her expression was one that soon became nervous doubt. "…he's not exactly the easiest to reason with."

"Gid-sama's last argument resulted in him destroying the complainer's planet."

 _'What…what kind of monstrous fucker could give birth to such a sweet child?'_ How many lives were lost as a result? That's…that's not something one just simply fucking laughs off. Naruto took a deep breath and calmed himself. He couldn't fly off the handle in this kind of situation.

"I mean, would he really put something before his daughter's happiness? What father wouldn't want to see his little girl happy?" That was spoken from previous experience. There wasn't a thing in the world Naruto wouldn't done for his family.

"Would you bet the Earth?" Zastin asked.

"I hate to think what my actions would do to the planet, but, I won't abandon Lala-san. How could I have any respect for myself if I wouldn't go the lengths for her I would for anyone else I would call my friend?" After the lengths he went through for others, what would it say about him as a person and his convictions if he wouldn't fight for Lala, someone who didn't instigate a war or was an insane terrorist. At least he didn't think so. God he hoped Lala wasn't secretly insane. That would kind of suck.

Zastin and Lala looked at the boy with new found respect.

"I will deliver your message then."


End file.
